Perjalanan Cinta Seokmin
by MaruMin
Summary: [SEVENTEEN] Keinginan Seokmin sederhana. Ia bisa berjabat tangan dengan pujaan hatinya saja ia sudah senang. Tapi, kenapa semua jadi runyam begini? "Aku tidak ingat pernah memintamu melakukan itu?" -HJS "KENAPA HUBUNGAN ORANG DI SEKITARKU SANGAT RUNYAM?" -LSM (GS) Lots of Pairings, Bahasa Baku Non Baku, School Life
1. Sinema Hidayah: Cintaku Diembat Guruku

**Judul:**

 **Author:** MaruMin

 **Summary:**

Hanya sebuah kisah berisikan perjuangan dari seorang Lee Seokmin

 **Genre(s):** Romance, Comedy, (probably) Drama and Slice of Life

 **Rate:** K-T

 **Warn:** Gender Switch

 **Disclaimer:** Tidak ada satupun cast yang saya miliki meskipun saya ingin.

 **~Selamat membaca~**

Pertama kali Seokmin melihat pujaan hatinya, hanya satu hal yang terbesit di dalam pikirannya. Saat pertama kali ia melihat gadis itu berdiri dengan tatapan teduhnya. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang tertiup halus oleh angin. Pada saat itu, hanya satu hal yang terbesit di dalam otak seorang Lee Seokmin.

"Indah sekali," gumam Seokmin pelan sambil memandangi sosok yang tersenyum manis kepada murid-murid baru di depan gerbang. Sesekali kelopak bunga sakura tersangkut manis di kepalanya.

"Ya! Lee Seokmin! Apa yang kau lihat, huh?" Soonyoung, sahabat Seokmin tiba-tiba muncul di samping pemuda itu, mengagetkannya. Pemuda bermata sipit itu langsung mengikuti arah tatapan sahabat jangkungnya tersebut.

"Memang ada yang cantik, ya? Kau melihat ke mana sih?" Soonyoung mencari-cari ke mana arah tatapan Seokmin.

"Hah? Ng-nggak kok! Apaan sih, ayo ke kelas!" Balas Seokmin cepat dengan telinganya yang sudah memerah. Didorongnya Soonyoung sedikit memaksa.

"Kau melihat Jisoo-sunbae ya? Sunbae yang di depan gerbang kan? Yang sebelah Jeonghan-Sunbae? Yang rambutnya hitam sesiku?" Tebak Soonyoung telak.

"Apa-apaan sih? Aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa kok!" Elak Seokmin. Merah semakin menjalar ke lehernya. Ah, jadi namanya Jisoo, rupanya. Kakak kelas yang kemudian Seokmin ketahui termasuk ke dalam Klub Paduan Suara.

Pada suatu hari yang cerah, Seokmin mengintip ke dalam ruang paduan suara. Pada awalnya, niatnya hanya ingin mengintip pujaan hatinya, sekaligus melihat-lihat. Kemudian tanpa Seokmin sadari tahu tahu saja dia sudah menjadi anggota Klub Paduan Suara.

"Seokmin, ya?" tanya suara lembut yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Seokmin. Seorang gadis berambut coklat tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Eh, iya, Jeonghan-sunbae ya?" gadis itu tersenyum manis sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Rambut panjangnya yang dikepang rapih menjuntai indah melalui bahunya.

"Panggil Noona aja," Seokmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum canggung. Afeksinya teralihkan kepada sosok cantik di belakang Jeonghan yang tertawa ceria bermain gitar bersama anak perempuan kelas sepuluh.

"Kamu suka sama Jisoo kan?" senyum Seokmin menghilang. Rasanya seperti Sang Dewa Petir menyambarnya dengan kuat.

"T-tahu dari mana..?" Jeonghan tersenyum memandang wajah Seokmin yang memucat.

"Tenang, aku nggak akan memberitahu Jisoo kok." Jeonghan gemas melihat Seokmin yang malu-malu dan panik terlihat sangat lucu. Membuat Jeonghan ingin mengerjainya.

"Jeonghan-ah! Mau ke kanti- Oh! Kamu anak baru itu kan? Siapa namamu?" Seokmin terkejut saat tiba-tiba ia mendapati Jisoo muncul di hadapannya lalu duduk di sebelah Jeonghan.

"Eh, itu, Seokmin, sunbae," jawab Seokmin dengan canggung. Jisoo tersenyum manis sekali, sampai sampai Seokmin hampir tewas karena diabetes.

"Namaku Jisoo," Jisoo mengulurkan tangannya yang dengan sedikit terlalu bersemangat disambut oleh Seokmin. Dalam hatinya Seokmin bersumpah tidak akan mencuci tangannya.

"Jeonghan-ah, mau ke kantin tidak? Mumpung masih buka! Yuk!" jemari lentik Jisoo melepaskan tangan Seokmin, berganti menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. Jeonghan melirik Seokmin sejenak, lalu tersenyum jahil.

"Kali ini aku pass deh, kamu sendiri aja, gimana? Atau coba ajak Seokmin, kali aja dia mau," ucap Jeonghan dengan santai. Kelewat santai sampai Jisoo mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Yah, yasudah, deh. Seokmin-ssi, mau ikut aku ke kantin?" Seokmin membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"S-saya?"

"Iya, kamu! Jangan kaku begitu! Aku bukan Song-Seongsaenim!" Mendengar perkataan Jisoo, Seokmin melirik panik ke arah Jeonghan. Rupanya ia meminta bantuan, supaya ia bisa tetap tinggal. Sayangnya gadis berambut coklat itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Pada akhirnya, Seokmin bangkit, dan berjalan mengikuti Jisoo meninggalkan ruang klub.

"Yah! Hong Jisoo! Mau kemana kau?!" Teriak Min Yoongi, ketua ekskul paduan suara yang tidak bisa menyanyi tetapi seorang rapper jenius. Mengapa dia menjadi ketua? Karena dia yang paling jago mengaransemen musik.

"Ke kantin sebentar! Nanti kami akan kembali lagi!" ucap Jisoo sambil lalu. Pemuda itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat teman sekelasnya itu pergi diikuti adik kelasnya yang mirip kuda itu.

"Kau kelas satu kan Seokmin? Bagaimana minggu pertama sekolahmu?" Jisoo memulai percakapan. Seokmin bingung menjawabnya.

"Uh… baik, sepertinya," Seokmin menjawab ragu. Jiso tersenyum manis mendengarnya. Saat melewati ruang guru, sebuah suara menghentikan mereka.

"Jisoo! Hong Jisoo!" Jisoo dan Seokmin menoleh, melihat Choi-Seongsaenim melangkah mendekati mereka dari dalam ruang guru.

"Oh! Selamat sore, Choi-ssaem, ada apa ya?" tanya Jisoo dengan sopan.

"Jangan formal begitu, ini sudah bukan jam sekolah." Jisoo memutar bola matanya jengah. Tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum geli.

"Ada apa Seungcheol-oppa?" Seokmin mengernyutkan dahinya merasa asing dengan panggilan yang diucapkan Jisoo. Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka?

"Tidak ada apa-apa sih, tapi tadi ibumu bilang jangan pulang terlalu larut, ia takut kau sakit lagi." ucap Seungcheol sambil tersenyum tulus. Jisoo menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Tidak lama kemudian Seungcheol pamit pergi.

"Sunbae, tadi itu Choi-Ssaem guru sejarah, kan?" tanya Seokmin hati-hati.

"Iya, dia juga kebetulan tetanggaku sejak kecil," Seokmin sudah akan menghela nafasnya ketika Jisoo menambahkan dengan suara pelan. Pelan sekali sampai sampai hanya Seokmin yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Dia juga cinta pertamaku."

-つづく

Halo para pembaca yang budiman. Ini pertama kalinya saya nulis di FFN hehe. Selama proses penulisan chapter pertama ini banyak hal terbesit di kepala. Kok si Seokmin jadi agak gimana gitu ya? Kok Jisoo nya...? Tapi ya sudahlah, biarkan kisah mereka nggak tau apa bagusnya ini dilanjutin aja apa nggak, kalau menurut kalian? Tolong reviewnya yaa~ Review kalian sangat membantu keberlangsungan kisah cinta Seokmin. Sedikit pengakuan dosa, cerita ini saya up ulang karena kebodohan saya sendiri. Jawa Barat, 9 April 2018

MaruMin.


	2. Sinema Hidayah: Sepupunya Bukan Sepupuku

**Judul:**

 **Author:** MaruMin

 **Summary:**

Hanya sebuah kisah berisikan perjuangan dari seorang Lee Seokmin

 **Genre(s):** Romance, Comedy, (probably) Drama and Slice of Life

 **Rate:** K-T

 **Warn:** Gender Switch

 **Disclaimer:** Tidak ada satupun cast yang saya miliki meskipun saya ingin.

 **~Selamat membaca~**

Seokmin galau. Sejak dua hari yang lalu kerjaannya hanya merenung. Dipanggil tidak menjawab, diajak ke kantin tidak mau, makan juga tidak nafsu. Soonyoung sampai bingung dibuatnya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Dipanggil tidak menjawab, diajak makan tidak mau, maumu apa?!" Soonyoung agak naik darah. Sementara itu, yang diajak bicara hanya mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Soonyoung sejenak, kemudian ia menghela napasnya sambil kembali menatap ke luar jendela.

"Mungkin dia patah hati, Soon, mungkin Jisoo-sunbae nya punya pacar," ujar Seungkwan, sahabat mereka yang terkenal bermulut pedas sambil mengibaskan rambut pendeknya. Soonyoung mengernyitkan dahinya sambil melihat reaksi Seokmin yang hanya menjedot-jedotkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Itu benar Seok?" Kali ini Vernon, pacar Seungkwan yang kebetulan main ke kelas mereka angkat bicara.

"Yah, begitulah, ternyata hatinya milik orang…" lirih Seokmin. Soonyoung hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya itu dengan prihatin.

"Aigoo, aigoo, kasihan sekali temanku ini, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke game arcade nanti sore? Kita main sampai kenyang!" Soonyoung berujar dengan semangat. Seokmin memandang sahabatnya ragu.

"Lupakan saja, aku tidak ada uang, Soon," Lagi-lagi Seokmin hanya menjawab dengan lesu.

"Eyyy! Aku traktir bagaimana? Mau tidak? Kebetulan aku baru gajian!" Soonyoung berusaha membujuk Seokmin kembali. Padahal dalam hati ia menelan ludah karena gajinya bekerja part time bulan ini mungkin akan ludes seketika saat melihat wajah Seokmin menjadi cerah.

"Jinjja?! Kalau begitu aku ikut!"

Dan itulah yang mereka rencanakan tadi siang. Sekarang Seokmin sedang berdiri sendirian di depan pintu sekolah. Meratapi nasibnya yang ditinggalkan Soonyoung. Bocah sipit itu ternyata lebih memilih menghampiri "calon pacar"-nya, Lee Jihoon yang tiba-tiba meminta bantuan Soonyoung untuk ikut rapat antara Klub Paduan Suara, Klub Dance dan OSIS. Soonyoung yang digandrung gandrungi sebagai ketua Klub Dance berikutnya mau tidak mau terseret. Sementara Seokmin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Lee Jihoon merupakan perwakilan Klub Padus. Ditambah lagi gadis kecil itu sepupu jauh Seokmin sekaligus adik dari Min Yoongi. Seokmin semakin tidak bisa berkutik.

"Loh, Seokmin, belum pulang?" tiba-tiba ada suara lembut yang sangat Seokmin kenal menyapanya dari belakang. Seokmin berbalik dan mendapati Jisoo yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Belum, ini baru mau pulang," Seokmin menjawab sambil tersenyum canggung, tidak terbiasa akan basa-basi. "Sunbae tidak ikut rapat?"

Jisoo menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Seokmin. Kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya lembut.

"Untuk apa ikut rapat kalau Min Yoongi, Lee Jihoon, Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung sudah ada di sana?" Seokmin berani bersumpah jantungnya berhenti saat melihat Jisoo tertawa kecil. Mata cantiknya yang menghilang saat tertawa, rambut hitamnya yang halus, bibirnya yang berwarna pink natural, ingin sekali Seokmin menc- ah, apa yang kau pikirkan Lee Seokmin!? Hatinya sudah ada yang memiliki!

"Sunbae sekarang menunggu seseorang, atau mau pulang?" Basa basi busuk mu terdengar lemah, Lee Seokmin, jika Kwon Soonyoung menyaksikan hal ini ia pasti akan menghujatmu tujuh hari tujuh malam.

"Oh, tidak, aku mau ke daerah pertokoan dulu. Seokmin, menurutmu hadiah apa yang biasa diinginkan laki-laki?" Seokmin mengangkat alisnya penasaran. Apakah Jisoo-sunbae nya akan memberikan hadiah untuk Choi-Ssaem? Tapi Hari Valentine sudah lewat jauh?

"Untuk siapa, Sunbae?"

"Adik sepupuku, dia seumuran denganmu." Seokmin menghela nafasnya, hampir menertawai dirinya yang nyaris cemburu buta. "Ulang tahunnya sudah lewat, tapi aku lupa memberinya hadiah padahal tahun lalu aku sudah berjanji padanya, jadi dia sekarang sedang merajuk."

"Kalau begitu, mau aku temani?" Jisoo terlihat terkejut mendengar penawaran dari Seokmin.

"Ah, itu, mungkin lebih baik jika aku ikut, karena aku tidak tahu dia suka yang seperti apa." Tambah Seokmin sedikit terburu-buru. Jisoo tersenyum tipis sambil kemudian mengangguk setuju.

"Baik kalau begitu, kau boleh ikut denganku!" Jisoo tertawa ceria sambil berjalan mendahului Seokmin. Pemuda tinggi itu diam-diam tersenyum tulus memandangi gadis itu sambil berjalan pelan-pelan.

Seokmin dan Jisoo berkeliling daerah pertokoan. Mereka beberapa kali memasuki toko, mulai dari toko baju sampai peralatan memasak, karena kata Jisoo sepupunya suka memasak. Setelah berkali-kali menelusuri toko-toko tersebut, akhirnya Jisoo memutuskan untuk membelikan adik sepupunya itu kemeja. Pada awalnya Jisoo ingin berterimakasih kepada Seokmin dengan membelikannya hotteok, tetapi takdir berkata lain. Ketika mereka akan keluar dari toko tersebut, hujan sudah mengguyur deras.

"Ah, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak membawa payung." Ujar Seokmin sedikit panik. "Sunbae bawa payung tidak?"

"Wah, aku juga tidak bawa payung." Jisoo menghela napasnya sambil menatap langit mendung. "Aneh, tadi ramalan cuacanya cerah?"

"Mau tunggu reda atau terobos saja sunbae?" Jisoo terlihat berfikir serius. Seokmin yang melihatnya, berjalan menerobos hujan lalu menghilang ke dalam minimarket di depan toko tersebut. Jisoo hampir meneriakinya saat ia melihat Seokmin berlari. Tidak lama kemudian Seokmin kembali muncul kali ini sambil menggunakan sebuah payung.

"Maaf, Sunbae, aku hanya sanggup membeli satu, Sunbae pakai saja, aku sudah biasa pulang menerobos hujan kok." Ucap Seokmin sambil menyerahkan payung yang dipegangnya. Baru saja ia akan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari lagi menerobos hujan, tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan.

"Mana boleh begitu! Kita terjebak hujan karena kau menemaniku kan, jadi kau juga berhak atas payung ini, apalagi kau yang membelinya!" Jisoo mengembalikan payung itu ke tangan Seokmin.

"Tapi, Sunbae, payung ini untuk Sunbae, bawa saja tidak apa-apa!" ucap Seokmin tersenyum lembut. Jisoo tetap menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku mengantar Sunbae pulang, lalu setelah itu aku pulang?" usul Seokmin agaknya kehabisan akal.

Jisoo terlihat berfikir sebentar lalu mengangguk setuju. Kemudian diberikannya payung tersebut kepada Seokmin yang lebih tinggi darinya. Seokmin kemudian memposisikan dirinya di samping Jisoo. Baru saja mereka hendak melangkah, tiba-tiba sebuah motor melaju dengan kencang dan mencipratkan air genangan di depan Jisoo. Seokmin dan Jisoo terdiam karena kaget. Cipratan air tersebut cukup besar sampai membasahi kemeja Jisoo yang kebetulan tidak memakai blazernya.

"Sunbae, tidak apa-apa?" Seokmin agak cemas juga takut Jisoo-sunbae nya terkena flu. Jisoo menganggukkan kepalanya memberi isyarat baik-baik saja, tetapi tiba-tiba ia bersin hebat sampai membuat Seokmin hampir melompat kaget. Seokmin melepas blazer seragam sekolahnya yang tudak terlalu basah, kemudian menyampirkannya ke bahu Jisoo.

"Eh, tidak usah, aku tidak apa-apa kok!" Jisoo merasa segan dengan perlakuan Seokmin karena mereka baru kenal. Seokmin hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Pakai saja, Sunbae, bisa repot kalau Sunbae sampai flu," jawab Seokmin. Kalau ini webtoon, pasti muncul bunga-bunga di belakang Seokmin yang mendadak keren. Jisoo mengerutkan alisnya antara bingung dan berterimakasih.

"Jangan panggil aku Sunbae, panggil Noona saja, Jisoo-noona, lama-kelamaan aku risih juga dipanggil Sunbae terus," ucap Jisoo tiba-tiba di tengah perjalanan mereka. Mata Seokmin membulat mendengar ucapan pujaan hatinya.

"Benar, Sunb- eh, Noona?" Untung saja langit mulai bersemburat merah, jadi Jisoo tidak bisa melihat wajah Seokmin yang memerah.

"Jangan kaku begitu! Aku tidak suka!" Jisoo tersenyum ceria sambil menyenggol lengan Seokmin pelan. Andai Jisoo tahu, saat ini jantung Seokmin rasanya sudah dag-dig-dug-derr. Seakan jantungnya naik ke tenggorokkan. Persetan dengan sebelah bahunya yang basah kuyup terkena hujan, Jisoo-sunbae nya sudah di upgrade menjadi Jisoo-noona.

"Oh, Seokmin, ini rumahku, terimakasih ya, sudah mengantarku pulang," Jisoo tersenyum manis sambil membungkuk sopan. Mereka saat ini sudah berada di depan sebuah rumah yang terbilang cukup besar. Seokmin balas membungkuk. Tidak lama kemudian, pintu rumah tersebut terbuka, lalu seseorang keluar sambil membawa payung, menjemput Jisoo yang masih berada di depan gerbang.

"Noona! Dari mana saja?! Kenapa hujan-hujanan begini!?" terlihat pemuda itu membuka gerbang rumah tersebut sambil mengomeli Jisoo.

"Aku hanya mampir ke toko sebentar tadi, oh iya, Seokmin, ini sepupuku yang tadi kuceritakan," ucap Jisoo lembut. Seokmin yang sejak tadi memperhatikan hal lain menoleh menatap Jisoo, lalu ia baru menyadari kehadiran satu orang lagi di antara mereka.

"KAMU KAN!"

-つづく

 **Halo! Balik lagi dengan saya. Akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan cerita ini karena WOI UDAH PUNYA PLOT RAPI DARI AWAL SAMPE AKHIR MASA KAGA DIPAKE SIH?**

 **Hari ini, saya mau bales-bales comment hehe, lagi luang waktunya lumayan.**

 **leshare:** **Alhamdulillah dibilang bagus, terimakasih ya udah mau baca :") Hayo tebak ini shipnya apaa h3h3**

 **CalicoCateu: Cie yang receh, sama dong, saya juga receh dari lahir ;)**

 **ECCEDENVY: Iya nih say, akhirnya kesampean hehe, tapi Cheolsoonya kayaknya nggak hidden deh h3h3 :)**

 **Segini dulu ya, kalau saya sempat menulis, mungkin saya akan update dalam waktu depan. Terimakasih atas review-reviewnya, jangan lupa review lagi yaa!**

 **Jawa Barat, 22 April 2018**

 **Marumin**


	3. Sinema Hidayah: Azab Pria Saling Kabedon

**Judul:**

 **Author:** MaruMin

 **Summary:**

Hanya sebuah kisah berisikan perjuangan dari seorang Lee Seokmin

 **Genre(s) :** Romance, Comedy, (Probably) Drama, and Slice of Life

 **Rate:** K-T

 **Warn:** Gender Switch

 **Disclaimer:** Tidak ada satupun cast yang saya miliki, meskipun saya sangat ingin

 **~Selamat Membaca~**

"Aku hanya mampir ke toko sebentar tadi, oh iya, Seokmin, ini sepupuku yang tadi kuceritakan," ucap Jisoo lembut. Seokmin yang sejak tadi memperhatikan hal lain menoleh menatap Jisoo, lalu ia baru menyadari kehadiran satu orang lagi di antara mereka.

"KAMU KAN!!!"

"KAMU KAN KIM MINGYU??!! YANG BINTANG SEKOLAH ITU?! KOK BISA DI SINI???!" Seokmin berteriak kaget. Pemuda yang disebut-sebut Seokmin bernama Mingyu itu hanya menatap pemuda heboh itu terpana. Jisoo awalnya menatap Seokmin kaget, lalu ia tertawa kecil.

"Kamu bintang sekolah, Ming? Kok Noona tidak tahu?" tanya Jisoo sambil tersenyum geli. Mingyu menggedikkan bahunya.

"Aku saja baru tahu."

"Iya! Kamu itu terkenal sekali! 'Bucin nya Wonwoo-Sunbae'!" Jisoo melongo mendengar ucapan Seokmin.

"Wonwoo yang bintang klub drama itu? Yang jutek? Kok kamu bisa sih, Ming, jadi bucin nya? Jadi itu alesan kamu masuk klub drama?" Mingyu gelagapan saat dicecar Jisoo.

"Bu-bukan! Bukan aku Noona!" Mingyu memberikan kode mata kepada Seokmin. Yang diberi kode hanya menggeleng-gelenglan kepalanya sambil mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Sudah malam, Seokmin pulang saja, payungnya dibawa, bisa gawat kalau kamu flu," Jisoo memberikan senyum manisnya sebelum kemudian tersenyum dingin kepada Mingyu. "Banyak yang harus kita bicarakan, Ming."

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, Noona," Seokmin mengangguk sopan terhadap Mingyu sebelum kemudian berbalik pulang.

"Hey! Tunggu! Namamu Seokmin kan?! Kelas mana kau!!??"

"Ayo masuk, Ming!"

Esok harinya, Seokmin muncul di sekolah dengan wajah ceria. Tidak peduli dengan hidungnya yang memerah maupun suaranya yang serak. Seorang Lee Seokmin tetap berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan ceria.

"Ada apa denganmu sejak tadi tersenyum terus?" Vernon bertanya khawatir karena temannya itu terus tersenyum sejak Vernon melihatnya memasuki kelas. Jangan-jangan Seokmin gila??

"Ya, Lee Seokmin, hapus ingusmu itu! Kau terlihat menggelikan tersenyum lebar begitu dengan hidung merah," Seungkwan mulai lelah dengan wajah temannya itu.

"Astaga! Seokmin! Maafkan aku meninggalkanmu kemarin- ASTAGA ADA APA DENGAN WAJAHMU ITU??!" Soonyoung memasuki kelas sambil berteriak heboh langsung dihadiahi jitakan di kepalanya dari Seungkwan.

"Aku senang, Soon," ujar Seokmin tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum bahagia. Melihat gelagat temannya itu Soonyoung dan Seungkwan mendadak panik.

"Seokmin maafkan aku meninggalkanmu kemarin! Kau pasti hujan-hujanan kan? Kau pasti hujan-hujanan sampai jadi gila begini??!! Huaaa maafkan aku Seokmin-ah…" isak Soonyoung sambil memeluk Seokmin. Rambut Seokmin diacak-acak hingga tidak berbentuk.

"Seokmin-ah, kau tidak apa-apa? Kepalamu terbentur? Apa ini karena aku bersikap terlalu keras kepadamu? Astaga maafkan aku Seok," ratap Seungkwan terlihat sangat sedih. Wajah Seokmin diuyel-uyel hingga tidak karuan. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yang menginterupsi mereka.

"Permisi, apa ini kelasnya Lee Seokmin?" serentak mereka semua menoleh ke arah pintu. Terlihat seorang pemuda tinggi berdiri di depan pintu.

"Itu siapa, Seok?"

"Kim Mingyu? Untuk apa dia ke sini?"

Seokmin bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu mendekati Mingyu. Seluruh kelas memperhatikannya. Bahkan Soonyoung dan Seungkwan menahan napas mereka tegang.

"Ada ap-"

BRAKK!

Mingyu mendorong Seokmin ke tembok. Kabedon telak. Seluruh kelas menahan napas mereka menanti-nanti apa kira kira yang akan terjadi.

"Kenapa semalam kau pulang dengan Jisoo-noona hah?" Geram Mingyu dengan suara rendah. Wajahnya dekat sekali dengan wajah Seokmin.

"Apa? Aku hanya mengantarnya pulang karena hujan, salah?" Seokmin balik bertanya. Seokmin mendorong Mingyu, membalik posisi mereka. Double kabedon. "Sekarang aku yang tanya, memang kau siapanya Jisoo-noona?"

Mingyu balas mendorong Seokmin lagi-lagi membalik posisi mereka. Triple kabedon. Setengah populasi wanita di kelas Seokmin sudah terkapar lemah melihat interaksi keduanya. Sementara lebih dari setengah populasi pria di kelas Seokmin sudah merinding disko.

"Aku sepupunya! Aku berhak cemas! Kau yang siapanya Jisoo-noona?!" bentak Mingyu. Rasanya seperti ada tombak menusuk ke dada Seokmin saat ia mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba seluruh kelas hening. Mingyu merasa sudah memenangkan perdebatan tersebut hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Iya, aku juga penasaran, sebenarnya ada apa di antara kalian dengan Jisoo?"

Seokmin refleks mendorong Mingyu menjauh. Mingyu hampir-hampir balas menghajar Seokmin jika ia tidak melihat pemuda bermarga Lee itu berdiri kaku dengan wajah panik. Seokmin memberi kode mata kepada Mingyu yang menyuruhnya untuk berbalik. Maka Mingyu pun berbalik kemudian mulutnya terbuka lebar.

"C-Choi-Ssaem…"

"Kim Mingyu, Lee Seokmin, jam makan siang nanti temui saya di kantor." Mulut Seokmin dan Mingyu menganga kaget.

"T-tapi Ssaem!"

"Tidak ada penolakan!" Ucap Seungcheol final. Seokmin dan Mingyu menghela nafas mereka bersamaan. Mereka hanya bisa menatap nanar Seungcheol yang melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruang kelas dua.

"Habis sudah kalian pasti akan disuruh membersihkan kamar mandi olehnya!" Tebak Soonyoung begitu Seungcheol menghilang. Seokmin hanya berdoa semoga itu tidak terjadi.

Sayangnya, hal itulah yang terjadi. Selesai ceramah panjang dari Seungcheol tentang pentingnya pertemanan, Seokmin dan Mingyu menemukan diri mereka menggosok lantai kamar mandi dengan tekun.

"Ini semua salahmu." Lontar Mingyu tiba-tiba. Seokmin menghentikan kegiatannya sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Salahku? Kau yang tiba-tiba datang ke kelasku lalu mengacau dan kau bilang ini salahku??" Hardik Seokmin naik darah.

"Lalu ini semua salahku, begitu?!" Mingyu balas menyalak.

"Kalau kau tidak datang tiba-tiba sambil mengamuk ini semua tidak akan terjadi! Dasar *!" Bentak Seokmin marah sambil menyumpahi lawan bicaranya tersebut. Mingyu melotot kaget mendengar ucapan Seokmin. Dan teruslah perdebatan itu berlangsung hingga ketua OSIS mereka, Namjoon masuk ke toilet dan memandang mereka aneh.

Jam sekolah sudah berakhir ketika Seokmin dan Mingyu selesai membersihkan toilet. Seokmin sedang menenteng ember berat berisi air kotor untuk dibuang di halaman belakang ketika ia tidak sengaja mendengar sebuah percakapan.

"Ayolah, kita sudah lama saling kenal, usia kita tidak terpaut sejauh itu. Mungkin sekarang kita guru dan murid, tapi ketika kau lulus nanti kita bisa menjadi pasangan legal."

Seokmin mematung mendengarnya. Seorang guru mengajak murid berpacaran? Tapi tunggu, sepertinya Seokmin mengenali suara itu? Bukankah itu suara Seungcheol? Hati Seokmin mencelos membayangkan bahwa yang diajak bicara oleh Seungcheol adalah Jisoo.

"Oppa, kau tahu kan bukan hanya itu masalahnya? Aku takut menyakiti sahabatku sendiri!" Kening Seokmin mengkerut. Suara lembut itu bukan suara Jisoo-noona nya.

Seokmin memberanikan diri mengintip dari balik tembok tempatnya bersembunyi, lalu bola matanya membulat terkejut.

つづく

 **Iya, aku tau kok aku udah lama nggak update... Mohon maap kemarin saya sibuk UN dan lain sebagainya. Semoga kalian nggak lupa cerita ini plis hehe. Jangan bosen bosen yaa.**

 **Jakarta, 21 April 2018**

 **MaruMin**


End file.
